A new love
by Imsuchafish
Summary: Jesse is back and he is trying to get Rachel to love him they are now in Nyada. It starts out like this. Nyada, dating and then uh maybe I shouldn't tell it to you you'll have to figure it out for yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

A new love glee ch.1  
Rachel's POV  
When I first got excepted in Nyada i felt so excited.  
Finn and I didn't have what I thought we had, so we broke up.  
Really it was because I always wore sweater with animals them.  
I remember that day just like it was yesterday.  
* flashback *  
Rachel look I like you and ally but you need to change your look. Finn says.  
Finn why do you want me to change besides you don't even like broadway shows! I yell. I slapped Finn in the face and I'm pretty sure he wasn't very happy and then after that we broke up.  
*end of flashback*  
In the end I just felt happy and Finn just made me mad I won't go back to him.  
Jesses POV  
Every since I left my good for nothing uncle to go to Nyada made me really happy. And it's been 6 months since I was in Ohio. I wish Rachel could be with me we haven't been in touch lately and it made me sad that she kissed Finn. Finn Hudson is my arch enemy and I hate him. I even wanted to propose to Rachel. We may be on good terms but there was no way I was going back to her. I walk down the hall and see my m  
Choir teacher she was always drunk, well sometimes and she yelled at people she didn't like. I know she likes me anything to shut her up is an alcohol beverage like vodka or something. Then I spot a gorgeous brunette.  
What the hell do you think you are talking to? yelled.  
I look at the brunette for a second. Wait is that Rachel? Oh my gosh my beautiful Rachel you have come back to me! That's it girly get shoo go muffin top! yelled again. Rachel runs out of the room. Well hell-o there gorgeous. I say. Jesse is that you? Rachel asks. Of course it's me do you think there's a drama queen out there like me? I ask. Um we'll me of course. Rachel says. Yeah, so how are you and... I swallow hard to get the name out.  
- Finn? Oh we are doing uh ummm fine? Me and Finn were not on the same page he didn't like the way I wore my clothes and he didn't like broadway shows and look I really missed you care to start out as friends again? Rachel says.  
Whoa slow down there partner. I say. So your free? I ask. Uh yeah. But I have an eye on someone right now. So well gotta go. And Rachel runs off.  
Aw we almost had a shot what he'll jesse! Why did I say that! Stupid stupid stupid! Maybe if I run into her tomorrow I can sort things out.  
I go to the campus coffee shop. Hey what up dude! I say to one of my college friends. The guys name is Robert he is really smart and sitting next to him is  
Rain. And hello to you rain. How are you guys doing? I say. Uh fine, we have a broadway show to go to tomorrow and we need two more people. Robert says.  
Oh my gosh! Rain yells. Oh can I bring a friend along? I ask. Of course man! We needed at least two more people now we only need one more maybe we can ask rains boyfriend? Robert asks. Uh yeah sure I will get a friend bye! I say and run off. Crap I forgot my coffee. Oh we'll and I run to find Rachel. By the time I find her she is sitting down reading a text. Hey Rachel do you want to watch a broadway show with me and my college friends? I ask. Sure! Rachel says. Uh who texted you and I sit next to Rachel. Uh Finn he's being a jerk for no reason he always thinks your up to no good. Here hand me your phone. I say anxiously. Then I type a word in.  
**Jesse/Rachel/Finn  
Jesse: it's not your job to tell me what to do.  
Finn: fine Rachel but I'm not giving up!**  
Here you go and I hand the phone back to Rachel. Thanks, I don't know what I can do without you. And she hugs me at the fountain at 4:00 tomorrow. I say and I wave goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesses Pov

Wow I can't believe me and Rachel are going on a date today. I go to the water fountain and wait for around 2 minutes.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder hell-o there! Rachel says. Whoa

I gotta admit she looks hot! Hey Rachel ready for A broadway show? I ask. For sure! What are we going to see? Rachel asks. Uh I don't know gotta go ask my friend Robert. I grab Rachel's hand a we meet my 2 friends, Robert and Rain crap and rains dumb boyfriend Adam. Hey! Robert yells. What's up! I yell back. Who's that? Rain asks. Um my best friend Rachel. I say. Oh wow she is hot! Robert yells.

Yeah and pretty to. Rain yells. I grab Rachel's hand and we walk up to the line. Wow the lines short! Adam says. Yeah stupid.

Well what show are we going to watch? I ask . Ummm second thought we brought along 10 blankets lets go watch the hunger games in the courtyard it's playing in 10 minutes. Alrighty let's do that in stead. Adam yells.

Him and his stupid comments! Robert and I yell. Wow. Rachel says. We head to the courtyard. Right in time! Rains says. I find my self smiling at Rachel. I grab 2 blankets I put 1 blanket on the ground and wrap the other blanket around me and Rachel.

I wrap my arms around Rachel. I don't want this day to end I want the while world to see I am in love with Rachel Berry. I want time to freeze. When the movie ends me and Rachel go to her apartment.

So Rachel I had a good time today. I say. I did to. Rachel says and she kisses my cheek. Then I made up the wedge and kissed Rachel like it was my destiny or something like I was meant to on the lips. Rachel smiles and she kisses me back. I think I am blushing from head to toe and I depend the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel POV

After me and Jesse kissed...

Oh my god he kissed me! I say goodbye and ran to my dorm

Hey Chelsea guess what! I say.

Yeah Rachel? Chelsea says.

Chelsea is my BFF of college or when I moved away from Ohio and moved here she is always there for me. Kurt hasn't talked to me in a while its probably been a month since we talked. Um me and Jesse kissed. I say. Omg! Chelsea yells. I know right? I say and we start jumping in circles. Then we both giggle. I can't believe you guys kissed. Told you he probably was your soul mate because everything I hear from you is Jesse is so sweet! Chelsea says. I smile haha yeah pretty much all the time and I smile again well need to go to bed bye Chelsea.

Jesse POV

I think I should sing a song about me and Rachel. Like how we both broke up and we were teenagers. I think for a moment. Hmmm.

How about remember when?

I find myself singing the song.

I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart, thinking to myself what have I done? Cause my future got bright we started losing light, and I couldn't see that you were the one. So can we push, push,push rewind. Go back in time. We were kids sneaking bottles of wine. Take,take, take me back I wanna go back, back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess.

That's pretty good but with the term kids I think it would probably be teenagers who didn't know what we were doing and we were drinking. I begin to laugh. Hey smarty pants! Rain yells. Oh hey rain what do you think, should I sing this song to Rachel. Well duh! You guys were teenagers/kids. Rain says. Um but I was 17 or 18, and Rachel was 16. I say. Well hello there captain obvious.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was standing in the rain, waiting for Finn to come back to her,

to let her know how he feels. But no. It was just a dream. Rachel sighed, where can jesse be? Rachel thought to herself. " he has to be here, I'm starting to think about Finn!" Rachel yells. Rachel felt blood rush to here face. Someone kissed her on her neck. rachel turned around, jesse was there. " jesse it's you!"

rachel says. "Of course it me, who else would kiss you like that!?" Jesse says.

Rachel and jesse both laugh.


End file.
